None.
This invention generally pertains to body exercise equipment for human use, and particularly concerns an upper body exerciser assembly that may be utilized advantageously for the improvement of human upper body joint and muscle conditioning.
Many different constructions of upper body exercise equipment for human use are presently known in the United States. U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,287 issued to Nicoletti discloses a circular upper body exercise device which has diametrically-opposed fixed handles that facilitate doing upper body trunk rotation exercises. U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,405 granted to Oren et al. teaches a pivoted handgrip for upper body exercisers that involve an attached or added weight resistance. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,349 issued to Vittone discloses an upper body exerciser that has pivoted handgrips and also involves working-out against added or attached weights.
I have devised a novel upper body exerciser that does not require the use of attached or added weight resistance in order to obtain improved upper body joint and muscle conditioning and also that utilizes improved handgrips for the exerciser device.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent during consideration of the descriptions, drawings, and claims which follow.
The present invention basically is comprised of tubular metal frame having a full-circle or nearly full-circle configuration, diametrically opposed hand grip mounts positioned in the plane of the tubular frame and welded to it, and improved bearing-supported handgrips carried by the tubular frame handgrip mounts and adapted to fully rotate in the plane of the tubular frame handgrip mounts. The invention tubular metal frame is sized to completely surround the upper torso of the human user of the assembly.